Red
Description Two monster trainers and users on opposite sides of the good-and-evil coin clash! Which beastly best friend duo will come out on top? Interlude (*Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Monsters. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes, from cute and cuddly to giant and terrifying. However, some can be tamed and even befriended by human partners and used for a variety of things. Working, travelling... and, of course, to do battle with others. Boomstick: Whether it's saving the world from a crime syndicate or brutally killing off a heroic group of rebel assassins, pairs of humans and monsters working together are practically guaranteed to whoop some serious ass! Wiz: Like Red, the Pokemon Champion and Master, and his partner, Charizard. Boomstick: And Seryu Ubiquitous, member of the Jaegers, and her partner, Koro. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win-- Boomstick:--A DEATH BAATTTLLLLEE!!! Red & Charizard (*Cue: Raising Fighting Spirit - Naruto OST*) Wiz: The world of Pokemon is filled with mystical creatures that harness the power of nature itself, such as Water, Poison, Ground, Fire, and many, many more. Boomstick: Really? First Terry, now these guys? Where can I get this power!? Wiz: Called Pokemon, AKA Pocket Monsters, these creatures could be captured and trained to become stronger by Pokemon Trainers, typically young teens aiming to get stronger and prove their mettle. Boomstick: Soon, the Pokemon League and Gym Circuit were created among the many regions of the world, with the purpose of having young Pokemon Trainers train their Pokemon to get stronger and defeat the 8 Gym Leaders, take on the Elite 4, and challenge the regional Champion, all of whom already have powerful Pokemon of their own. Some of the many young Pokemon Trainers aiming to become the very best like no one ever was before were the likes of Cameron, May, Blue... and Red. Wiz: Born and raised in Pallet Town, young Red was always fascinated with the prospect of catching and training Pokemon, and defeating the Pokemon League and Gym Circuit were always his top goals as a child. Raised by his single mother, he dreamed of conquering the League and proving himself to the world. When he and his rival, Blue, were old enough to receive their first Pokemon, Professor Oak asked them to take a Pokedex, which is basically a Pokemon encyclopedia, and to fill the Dex with the information all 149 Pokemon known back then. To do this, he offered them to choose one of three starter Pokemon: Squirtle, the Water-type turtle starter; Bulbasaur, the Grass-type frog starter; or Charmander, the Fire-type lizard starter. Boomstick: Since Red is smart, he eagerly chose the fiery baby lizard, Charmander, as his partner to grow stronger and beat the crap out of every other monster they laid eyes on! Now, Charmander may look cute and non-threatening, and he is! However, as it grows stronger, it becomes a force to be reckoned with! Wiz: According to Red himself, he chose Charmander in honor of his father, who named him Red in hopes that he would be a passionate Trainer. Boomstick: And it turns out, dear old dad wasn't wrong! As they journeyed around, Charmander eventually evolved into Charmeleon, and later evolved again into the badass, fiery dragon Pokemon, Charizard! Still sucks that he's only 5'07"...... Wiz: Actually, that's just their normal height they're at right when they evolve from Charmeleon. As we've seen in the anime, Charizard's can reach heights of about 7-12 feet tall under intensive training and/or experience, seeing as how Ash's Charizard was as tall as a 7 foot tall Dragonite, and that Red's Charizard was about 3-4 feet taller than a similarly-sized Mewtwo. Boomstick: Seriously!? AWESOME! Anyway, being a Fire-Flying Type Pokemon, Charizard is perfect for mobility and dishing out large amounts of fiery damage in a quick amount of time! Wiz: Red later managed to achieve his dream of conquering the League and even filled out the entire Pokedex! As much as he might want to brag about it, he knows that he couldn't have done it without the aid of his partner, Charizard! (*Cue: Battle! Team Flare - Pokemon X and Y OST*) Boomstick: Charizard has quite the versatile moveset for such a destructive-looking Pokemon! It obviously has a wide variety of Fire-type moves, each with varying effects, such as the hot-toothed Fire Fang, wide-ranged Heat Wave, lasting damage-causing Fire Spin, Flamethrower, and Flare Blitz, a move so powerful that the user actually takes recoile damage! Man, to this day, that still sounds stupid... Oh, and it can learn other typed moves, such as the Ghostly Shadow Claw, Slash slices opponents to size, Dragon Claw is a slashing attack powered by draconic energy, Growl lowers the foe's durability to physical moves like Fire Fang and Slash, Scary Face somehow makes the target slower, Flame Burst hits anyone close to the intended target, Mega Punch and Mega Kick is a heavy Fighting-Type punching and kicking move respectively, Seismic Toss is a wrestling move that tosses foes every which way, Smokescreen lowers visibility and decreases the foe's accuracy. and Fire Blast is a massive explosion of fiery rage! Wiz: As this isn't a wild Charizard, Red likely taught Charizard moves it can't normally learn, such as the Swift attack that never misses, Air Slash is a long-range blade of pressurized air, Flame Charge''' increases speed with each use, Sky Drop lifts foes into the sky and drops them from huge heights, Dragon Tail coats Charizard's tail in powerful energy for extra power, Will-O-Wisp causes a severe burn that causes damage to the target over time, and Focus Blast is a powerful orb of fighting energy that blows up on impact. Circle Throw is a strong wrestling move that throws foes away like trash, Sunny Day increases the power of Fire-type moves for a while, Toxic badly poisons the foe, Solar Beam is a powerful blast of solar energy takes two full turns to charge (though is sped up to one turn via Sunny Day) and Protect guards against all and any attacks no matter how powerful. Aerial Ace is a blitzing Flying-type move that never misses, Facade does more damage if the foe has a status issue such as poisoning or a burn, Brick Break is an expert karate chop Fighting-Type move, Rock Slide buries the foe in a huge pile of boulders, Overheat is a powerful laser beam of flames that unfortunately lowers the power of Charizard's ranged moves, and Dragon Pulse is a blast of draconic power. However, Charizard's by far most powerful move is Blast Burn, a Fire-type attack that hits with a massive explosion so powerful that Charizard must take a few moments to regain energy to fight. Also, as with all Pokemon, Charizard has a Special Ability, and Charizard's Ability is Blaze. With Blaze, once Charizard's health begins to run low, all of its Fire-Type moves gain a huge boost in power. '''Boomstick: However, that isn't the end of what the Flame Pokemon and his Trainer can accomplish! With a Charizardite X and Mega Ring+Keystone for Charizard and Red respectively, and thanks to Red & Charizard's incredibly strong bond, Charizard can Mega Evolve! Usually, Pokemon only have 3 evolutionary forms, but Mega Evolution gives Charizard a fourth evolution and form! Called Mega Charizard X, it grants an awesome power-up in strength, speed and durability! As a downside, it loses Blaze, but gains the new ability: Tough Claws! With this Ability, Mega Charizard X gains yet another already large boost in physical power, and all of its physical moves such as Fire Fang, Mega Punch and Slash are powered up even further! Wiz: However, Charizard, as with all Pokemon, require the assistance of its Trainer to make full use of its moveset due to the fact that, when fighting alone, most Pokemon are uncoordinated and rather unfocused in battle, which is where Red comes in. While Red himself doesn't actually fight, he strategically guides Charizard into battle, giving him orders on how, when and where to attack and with which moves to attack with. Despite being a young teenager, Red is an astonishingly good strategist, expertly ordering Charizard around the battlefield and helping it fight in a coordinted style that Charizard would never be able to do on its own Boomstick: By combining Charizard's raw power and Red's strategic genius, the monster-human duo have accomplished quite a lot in their journey to the top! (*Cue: Power to Strive - Bleach OST*) Wiz: Red managed to defeat the criminal syndicate Team Rocket and the Pokemon League within a single year, and is capable of coming up with unorthodox tactics on the fly. When Charizard was still in the Charmander stage - it's weakest stage, by the way - it managed to outpace Brock's Onix, and it even managed to forcefully move the 463 Ibs. Rock Snake Pokemon in mid-air. Ash Ketchum's Charizard, who is likely weaker than Red's, managed to defeat a legendary Articuno in battle and even face off against Entei, who is resistant to Charizard's Fire-type moves due to being a Fire-Type itself. Speaking of fire, Charizard's flames in its normal form alone are hot enough to melt boulders, putting it at over 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Normally, as a Fire-Type, Charizard WOULD be susceptible to Ground-Type moves, but is immune to Ground-types due to it also being a Flying-type as well! Also due to being a Flying-Type, it also has a great amount of speed and agility! In it's normal form alone, a Charizard can efforlessly keep up with Iris's Dragonite, who is fast enough to dodge laser beams from a Pokeball! Hell, he can easily keep up with Pikachu, who can literally move faster than lightning and can move at Mach 695! Wiz: It can almost completely stop a giant Arbok tank from pushing forwards and even lift up a giant drilling machine (Robotic Mole) that, scaled to similar-sized tanks, probably weighs about 60-65 tons! Using its feet, nonetheless. In fact, in its battle against Mewtwo, who can tank Mountain level attacks from Tyranitar, Red's Mega Charizard X managed to cleanly KO Mewtwo in a single Mega Punch! Boomstick: Hey, waddya know? Feats with feet! Red even managed to beat Giovanni, someone with way more experience than he does and even managed to beat his Rhydon, who Charizard has a huge disadvantage against since Rock-types do double on both Fire AND Flying! Oh yeah, and despite having a type disadvantage, both Red's and Ash's Charizard's managed to win one-on-one matches with trained Blastoises, which would normally be nearly impossible due to Blastoise's massive advantages! Wiz: Not only that, but Red's Charizard was even seen tanking several Hydro Pumps from Blue's Blastoise, which strikes with over 90,000 PSI! That's about equivalent to about 63,276 tons of force! That's not even accounting for the fact that Charizard's take more damage than usual from Water-type moves! It only gets tougher in its Mega form, being able to even take hits from Groudon, a Ground-type Legendary powerful enough to alter the planet itself! Boomstick: Hell, even Red's tough! Right before Charizard Mega Evolved for the first time, Red survived Charizard accidentally slamming into him twice in a row! The first time Red tried to catch Charizard only to get crushed, the second time was moments later when Mewtwo psychically launched Charizard directly into Red at high speeds and landing in a deep lake in the cave! Wiz: Still, Red and Charizard aren't unbeatable. For one, Charizard still has a disadvantage to Water-type moves in both normal and Mega form, and loses its immunity to Ground-type attacks once it Mega Evolves. It should also be worth noting that Red and Charizard requires each other's assistance in order to fight at their fullest, as Red is useless in combat by himself and Charizard can't strategize or come up with any tactics at all to save his own life. Boomstick: Several of their stronger moves also have drawbacks, such as Blast Burn requiring a moment or two of vulnerable rest after use, or that Flare Blitz causes recoil damage with each use, so Red has to choose when to use them wisely. Oh yeah, you know that ball of flame on Charizard's tail? Yeah, if it goes out, Charizard instantly dies on the spot. It could be just standing there doing nothing, and someone pours water on its tail, its heart will stop on the stop and it'll collapse dead on the ground. Wiz: Well, the flame is so hot that it was once tossed into a deep pond of cave water and its tail flame didn't even waver. Still, it's important to be cautious when exposing its tail. Boomstick: That doesn't make them any less dangerous on the battlefield, however! Red aimed to be the best, like no one ever was, and to catch Pokemon was his real test; To actually train them is his cause! Seryu & Koro (*Cue: Uunan and the Stone Storage Room - One Piece OST*) Wiz: In the world of Akame ga Kill, corruption and abuse of power runs rampant. The Emperor, the ruler of the Capitol and its vast lands, is influenced and controlled by the selfish and extremely corrupt Minister, and allows his Empire to be overrun by foolish nobles and arrogant government officials who disregard the poor and even kill and torture whomever poor civillians they please. Boomstick: Well, yeah! The Emperor is actually just a little-ass kid! Literally! After his dad died, the little brat was immediately named Emperor of an entire kingdom at no more than 12 years old! Of course he'd be tricked by a rich fatass that reeeeeaaaally loves chicken! And why is everyone trying to rip-off Star Wars, now!? Wiz: In an effort to bring change to the Empire, a group called Night Raid was formed. Made up of expert assassins and a village swordsman/blacksmith, Night Raid was an assassination team devoted to killing off the corrupt government officials and nobles who abused their power with no regard to the average civillians they often tortured. To help them in combat, Night Raid members use Teigu, 48 mysterious and incredibly powerful weapons that can only be wielded by strong warriors. Boomstick: However, since the empire is dead-set on crushing any rebellion, they quickly formed their own team of warriors called the Jaegers, whose sole purpose was to help combat the Night Raid rebels who wished to end the corruption, and to end criminal activity as a whole. To even the odds, the Jaegers are made specifically of members from various corrupt military departments who also use the Teigu in battle. Among these warriors who aided the evil Empire was the crazy Dr. Stylish, the sorta creepy Bols, the amatuer Wave, General Esdeath... and Seryu Ubiquitous. (*Cue: Kinpaku - Akame ga Kill OST*) Wiz: Though she may seem kind and caring at first, Seryu was raised to believe that the Empire's corrupt and negligent ways were the only right ones. In Seryu's eyes, anyone who committed any crime against the Empire, regardless of the what the crime was and/or the reason behind it, deserved to die a slow, painful death, even if it was a poor man stealing bread to feed his family or an accidental murder out of self-defense. Eventually growing up and joining the Empire's military, Seryu decided to volunteer for a test to see if she herself could wield a legendary Teigu to combat the heroic efforts of Night Raid. Boomstick: By the way, not all of the Teigu happen to be your average mystical sword or enchanted shield. Some of these magical weapoms were also living beings. And as luck would have it, Seryu was chosen to receive the Teigu, Hekaton..Hikatonkeeeri-Hekato--''' Wiz: Hekatonkheires, an Organic type of Teigu that resembles a small bipedal dog, but has many deadly abilities and attributes. After Seryu decided to name him Koro for short, they joined the Jaegers together and vowed to end the rebellion started by Night Raid. 'Boomstick: And they definitely helped to hinder Night Raid's progress! Seriously, their power lies up their arsenal! Literally! Man, lookin' at her, I wonder what's up her ars--' Wiz:--AND Seryu and Koro have quite the weaponry stock. Koro has the ability to easily and almost instantaneously grow and transform into several phases, ranging from just a simply bigger version of himself with the same proportions to a giant monster-dog thing with enormous arms. Koro also has the unique power to shapeshift in several other ways, such as stretching his maw into a circular shape to devour almost anything and can perform a torpedo attack where he launches forward through the air and englulfs almost anything in his path. However, most importantly and impressively, like all biological Teigu, Koro has an incredible healing factor that makes him nearly invulnerable to most means of damage. '''Boomstick: As for Seryu herself, she can easily handle herself in battle! She possesses twin Tonfas that double as guns, and she herself also has guns inside of her prosthetic arms! Oh, and if she somehow loses these, she also somehow has a gun INSIDE HER F*CKING MOUTH! How the hell does that even work! And, more importantly, how can she ever be able to suck my di--!? Wiz:--Probably due to experiments and modifications done to her by her friend-and-psychotic-evil-mad-doctor-but-she-didn't-know-about-the-mad-doctor-part Dr. Stylish, and yes, that's his real name. After Dr. Stylish placed modifications and upgrades on the bodies of both Seryu and Koro, the two also received usage of the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings, a collection of ten powerful weapons that, while not related to or part of the 48 known Teigu, are incredibly deadly to wield in battle by Seryu and Koro. These weapons were specifically made by Dr. Stylish to be able to attach directly to Seryu's body. (*Cue: Heavy Violence - Naruto OST*) Boomstick: Ya see, Koro also has the ability to store objects and weapons inside his body, and since Seryu's limbs are entirely metallic and prosthetic, Seryu can easily swap around up the weapons by having Koro bite her arm, swallow the weapon she currently has in said arm, and reattaches one of the weapons stored within him back to Seryu for immediate use. Koro doesn't even have to be in his larger forms to be able to do this, just be able to wrap his jaws around the weapon currently attached to Seryu. Each of the Ten Heavenly Kings is different from the others, and no two are exactly alike, allowing for great versatility. Wiz: #1, known as Shinkou's Ball of Justice, is a giant chained iron ball used to take down a large number of opponents at once. #2 is an array of four missile turrets that can fire a giant volley of hard-to-avoid rockets and missiles at once, and seemingly has no limit on how many missiles can be fired at any given time. Boomstick:#3. AKA the Sung Dynasty Blade, is a big-ass f*cking sword attached directly to Seryu's arm! Okay, what the f*ck is with these anime dudes and their awesome swords!? Ugh... #4 is a Hook-shot that can quickly latch onto faraway areas and increase mobility. It has a surprisingly long range and can grab almost any surface. Wiz: #5 is Enma's Spear of Justice. No, it's not an actual giant spear, it's actually a gigantic drill that can drill straight through metals as well as explode with an incredible amount of force should the need ever arise. It can be used to ram and mow down a group of opponents at close range like a wall of death or be launched with impressive speed. #6 is-- Boomstick: A GIANT F*CKING ARMOR REINFORCED MISSILE!! How the f*ck can Koro store all of these weapons inside of him!? That missile is at least 12 feet long! Wiz: Again, magical living superweapon. #7, the Taizan's Cannon of Justice, is an anti-tank rifle with the power of a volley of missiles exploding at once. It has a ridiculous range and is hard to avoid. #8 appears to be a prosthetic arm that fires even more missiles at once, causing less damage than her other missiles but easier to aim. #9 is the Justice City Detector, which is simply a prosthetic arm with a radar that detects living beings in a wide area. Boomstick: And finally, #10: the Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. Damn, with a name like that, you KNOW it's powerful! "Boomstick, What does it do"? Well, in the event that Seryu and Koro are both defeated in battle but are still alive, Seryu has a f*cking bomb inside her head that causes a humongous suicide blast that lays waste to the surrounding environment! Wiz: To top it all off, Seryu has a powerful technique called the Justice Volley Fire, a move that combines #'s 2 (the four missile turrets), 7 (Taizen's Cannon of Justice) and 8 (the missile-launching arm) into one enormous volley of explosions and a hail of missiles meant to utterly annihilate their foes. She can also use other combos of the Ten Heavenly Kings at once for more fighting options. However, their most dangerous asset is Koro's Trump Card: Berserk Mode. Boomstick: Once Seryu activates this ability, Koro goes from an already deadly killing machine in its activated state to a gigntic, 20-something foot tall bipedal devil dog that can bark and scream loud enough to temporarily stun foes! Using their incredible teamwork, Seryu and Koro certainly proved how dangerous they are to the forces of Night Raid. Boomstick: Seryu has undergone intensive martial arts training from Ogre, who is feared by his own peers, and was able to tank hits from Sheele. She's also fast enough to easily dodge bullets and can keep up with Mine in combat, who can keep up with the Mach 292 Esdeath! That makes her alone hypersonic in speed! Her aim is accurate enough to shoot Sheele at least 60 feet away using the gun in her throat, and was even able to defeat Mine in a couple punches going melee combat style. Wiz: Koro is tough enough to easily regenerate from its from Mine's Teigu, Pumpkin, which is a rifle that increases in power the more Mine is in danger. Considering how dangerous he is, that's an extremely powerful blow in of itself. His bulked up state can easily unleash a volley of blows so fast that not even bullet timers such as Mine and Sheele can react in time to even see it, instead having to block the blows using Extase, which is a gigantic pair of scissors. He can easily react in time to instantly block bullets by growing in size, and is fast enough to detach and reattach different weapons to Seryu's body in less than a second. In his bulked up phase, he can even tank a high-powered laser beam from Mine's Pumpkin and only needing to regerate part of its head. Boomstick: He's strong enough to casually cause small earthquakes with his palms in his Berserker Mode, and his roar can stun people for about 5 seconds straight! He also becomes so fast even Seryu herself has trouble keeping an eye on him! Wiz: However, Seryu and Koro are hardly a perfect fighting force. See, while Koro's healing factor is indeed ridiculous, it stems from his core, which is a large orb placed in his head. If it's destroyed, Koro will not only lose his healing factor, he will die. As his has a rather large head, it's somewhat of an easy target to anyone who can figure it out or knows of it. Boomstick: Hey, it's not as stupid as dying by staying in the friggin' rain too long! That, and theyr'e basically useless without each other. Wiz: Correct. Remember, the Ten Heavenly Kings are all stored inside of Koro, so if he dies, much of Seryu's arsenal goes down the drain. Koro also relies on Seryu's orders in order to fight well and efficiently. Without her to guide him, he's essentially a bloodthirsty, one-track minded monster that can be easily predicted and outwitted. Boomstick: Plus, you don't actually need to destroy Koro's core to get rid of his healing factor. Kinda like the Hulk, Koro's healing factor also has a limit that can be overtaxed, as seen when Mine chopped him in half in his Berserker phase - AKA his strongest form - with Pumpkin's strongest laser beam blast and he instantly was forced to revert back to tiny, cute, puppy dog form, unable to heal or transform whatsoever. And, while his stun roar is pretty effective, foes that get repeatedly exposed to it will quickly get a resistance to the stunning effects. Wiz: And while Koro works best with Seryu guiding him, Seryu herself is mentally unstable, and will sometimes rush into battle to deliver her "justice" onto criminals without thinking things through, like how Sheele was able to easily get the drop on her during their first encounter. Her firm and frankly hypocritical values of "justice" and her bad habit of looking down on all criminals also makes her arrogant in battle, believing that her views that "justice will prevail" will somehow guarantee her a win no matter what. This same arrogant attitude is what got both her and Koro killed at the hands of Mine, after all. Boomstick: Even still, even I wouldn't dare try anything with Seryu and Koro on patrol. If they see any kind of law-breaker at all, whether it be a desperate petty thief or a trained assassin, Seryu Ubiquitous and Koro will stop at nothing to deliver their so-called "Justice"! Pre-Fight In the middle of a forest, a young woman walked merrily through a path, with what looked like a dog following her. This wasn't just any dog and woman, however. This was Seryu and Koro of the Jaegers. Stopping suddenly, Koro began barking out at a nearby squirrel, to which Seryu grabbed the leash in time and took out a map and spoke to her companion. Seryu: Sorry, Koro, but we can't stop yet. We have to reach Night Raid's abandoned hideout before nightfall, remember? There might be something there about their new hideout, and if we find them, we can give them the justice they deserve! This calmed Koro down and returned to Seryu's side. Smiling warmly at her companion, she continued onwards, only to see huge torrent of flames appear in the skies ahead, along with hearing the loud noise of something big falling onto the ground echoing throughout the forest. *FWOOOOSH!* *THUD!* Seryu: W-what was that!? Come on, Koro, I have a bad feeling about this! With that, the two took off, unaware of what had just transpired. -Several minutes earlier- ???: Gah! Slow down, Charizard! Said person was currently in the sky, clutching the back of what looked to be a yellow and orange dragon. Said dragon was on purposely flying erratically throughout the air, somewhat enjoying the thought of its trainer being scared. Growling somewhat angrily to himself, the young man adjusted his cap as he peered ahead, his face now visible. The Pokemon Trainer Red groaned with annoyance. He had gotten lost on his way home from the mountains, and was currently fed up with his situation. Finally, his partner, Charizard, got the message that Red wasn't playing around and stabilized his flight. Deciding to try to get a look of his surroundings, Red tried to look down at the ground, and saw a covered wagon pulled by two horses travelling through a giant clearing in the trees. He called down to the drivers. Red: Hey, excuse me! The two drivers looked up, surprised to see a boy on the back of a flying dragon. Before they could respond, however, the ground in front of them opened as a giant draconic serpent heading straight for Red came from a hole in the ground. It was an Earth Dragon, though he didn't know it. Red: W-what the--!? CHARIZARD, LOOK OUT! Heeding his master's words, Charizard spun to the right with Red clutching his neck and avoided the Earth Dragon's attack. Re-stabilizing itself, Charizard heard Red command it. Red: Quick, Flamethrower! Charizard did as told and unleashed a torrent of flames, burning straight through its head and incinerating it completely. However, the force behind the attack caused it to topple over onto the covered wagon and several trees, crushing them. Luckily, the horses and men managed to get away in time, panicking and running into the woods. Landing onto the clearing lands, Red got off of Charizard's back and examined the fallen Earth Dragon. Red: Huh... what kinda Pokemon is this...? Suddenly, Red heard rustling coming from the bushes behind him. Seryu: C'mon, Koro, it was this way! A young woman with metal limbs burst through the trees, with what looked some some sort of dog creature in tow. After she got through the clearing, she gasped at the destruction caused by the Earth Dragon's fall, before noticing the crushed wagon and the draconic creature besides the boy. All at once, her mind came to a conclusion as she pointed an accusatory finger at him. Seryu: YOU! What have you done!? What is that creature behind you!? Shocked by the sudden accusation, Red took a nervous step back as he tried to answer. Red: N-nothing! I-I was just flying on my partner, Charizard, when-- Seryu: So THAT'S it's name!? That giant dragon!? (*Cue: [Rock Exo - Yates*]) Throughout the entire exchange, Red noticed with growing fear that Seryu's face seemed to distort into one of insanity, her mouth slowly forming into a psychotic smile. Charizard noticed this and stepped up besides Red, while Koro moved in front of Seryu with a ticked-off expression. Seryu: Ah, of course! You possess some kind of organic Teigu and used it to attack these defenseless travellers!? Do you have no sense of morality!? Red: H-huh!? No, I was just riding on Charizard's back when this thing atta-- Seryu: SILENCE! KORO, GET 'EM, BOY! All at once, Koro instananeously grew into a 7 foot tall version of himself with enormous sharp teeth and shot forward like a torpedo. Seeing that he was in mortal danger, Red gave a command to Charizard. Red: GAH! Charizard, Mega Punch! Rushing forwards to meet Koro, Charizard's fist glowed white and let it fly, punching Koro square in the nose and sending him flying back to Seryu's side. Luckily, Koro seemed almost completely unfazed as it growled through bared teeth, while Charizard went back to Red's side and flying in the air beside him. Seeing that there was no way out of this situation, Red glared straight at Seryu. Red: Fine then, you want to fight? The Pokemon Trainer adjusted his cap. Red: Then come on! Seryu: HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!! FIGHT! (*Cue: Battlefield - SSBB*) Red: Quick, Charizard, Flame Burst! Charizard let loose a volley of flame orbs at Koro, who quickly moved to make sure none of them hit Seryu, and sending up a huge cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Koro was covered with burnt holes in his body that, to Red's shock, quickly vanished, healing him. Red: What the!? (What kind of Pokemon is that!?) Seryu: Don't you know anything about organic Teigu, sinner? Oh well, it won't matter anyway. Taste Tonfa guns! All at once, Seryu unleashed said Tonfa guns and rained bullets onto Red & Charizard, the latter of which shielded Red with his wing. Thankfully, the bullets couldn't pierce Charizard's skin. Thinking quickly, Red gave a command. Red: Dragon Pulse! Turning its head away from Red, Charizard unleashed a purple orb of draconic energy directy at Seryu, who quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and landed besides Koro. Changing tactics, she outstretched her arm towards her partner. Seryu: Bullets won't work, eh? Fine by me! Koro, Shinkou's Ball of Justice! To Red's shock, Koro bit down on Seryu's arm... and let go, to find the arm replaced by a giant flail! Checking her weapon, Seryu rushed forwards. Seryu: TASTE JUSTICE! Red: (What is with these guys!?) Charizard, Fire Spin! Facing away from Red, the Flame Pokemon created a tornado of flames and fired it at Seryu. Sensing its master's plight, Koro rushed forwards, caught up to Seryu, and launched her into the air and above the whirlwind of fire, at the cost of getting trapped in the Fire Spin itself. Seryu: KORO!! Grrr.... you won't get away with this, fiend! Still in mid-air, Seryu swung the large chained iron ball at Red. Red: Mega Kick! Charizard did as told and rushed to meet the Ball of Justice in mid-air, using its now glowing leg to knee kick it out of the way. Noticing her vulnerable position, she called out to her partner. Seryu: Koro, help! Said Teigu immediately rushed out of the whirlwind of flames, its skin almost burned right off. It almost instantly healed, however, and leapt into the air to meet Seryu in the air. Seeing her chance, Seryu gave the Teigu a command right as Red did. Seryu: Quick. Koro, #3! Red: Slash! Charizard rushed forwards through the air towards the Jaegers with its claws grown out and glowing white. At that time, however, Seryu's other arm was swapped out for the Sung Dynasty Blade, and swung downwards to succesfully cancel out Charizard's Slash. Red: Now, Dragon Tail! Utilizing its mobility, Charizard dodged the next swing from the Sung Blade, flew directly above Seryu and slammed her with its purple-coated tail. Well, it would have if Koro hadn't grabbed Seryu's arm, swung directly above her and instantly grew again and took the hit for its master. Unfortunately, after Koro was struck, the force caused him to slam into Seryu and send them plummeting to the ground. Thinking quickly, Koro flipped under Seryu, landed first and caught his partner before she landed. Seeing this, Seryu's psychotic expression briefly subsided. Seryu: Thanks, Koro... Right after saying that, however, her crazed smile appeared again as she faced down Red and Charizard, who flew back to its Trainer. Seryu: Alright, I'll admit you're tougher than you look, you bastard... BUT YOU WON'T ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT! KORO, BULK UP! At that order, Koro seemed to not only grow 3 feet taller (now about 10 feet tall), but his arms grew enormously muscular, easily reaching to the ground while standing fully straight and its fists as big as a person. Red was beginning to grow both increasingly nervous and astounded by what this horrific monster could do. And the things its dog creature could do, as well. Seryu: Now, Koro, get 'em! Koro charged forwards, his fist reared back. Red: Charizard, Mega Punch! Charizard flew forwards, its fist glowing. Meeting Koro in between their masters, their fists rammed into the other's fist, sending out a shockwave that blew back their human friends onto their asses. Glaring straight at each other, both Koro and Charizard unleashed a volley of super-powered fists and Mega Punches, neither actually managing to land a hit since their fists kept clashing so fast that their arms were mere blurs. Recoving first, Seryu tried to break this chain by rushing forwards and jumping up off of Koro's head. Opening her mouth, she shot a bullet out of the gun within her throat. The bullet bounced harmlessly off Charizard's skin, but it managed to distract him. Glancing upwards in confusion, it was caught off guard as Koro managed to land a giant fist directly to Charizard's face, sending it flying into a nearbly large boulder and smashing right through it, sending up a cloud of dust and obscuring Charizard from view. Red: CHARIZARD!! (end music) The Pokemon Trainer tried to rush over to where his Pokemon had landed, and was only about 5 feet away from the dust cloud when he was stopped by Seryu suddenly appearing in his path at blinding speeds. Pointing her tonfa guns right at him, she laughed haughtily. Seryu: You shouldn't have tried to disobey the laws of the Empire, sinner! You will burn in Hell like the trash you are! As she was speaking, Seryu didn't notice the large shadow rising from the dust and looming over her. Red noticed well enough, however. Seryu: Any last words!? Red: Yes... Dragon Tail! (*Cue: Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising*) At his trainer's command, Charizard rushed towards Seryu and slammed her horizontally with its Dragon Tail move, catching her off-guard and sending her flying to where Koro was standing about 30 feet away. Seryu: Huh--? WHOOAAAH!!! Sprawling on the floor next to her partner, she saw Koro's worried expression. Seryu: Don't worry, Koro, I'm fine... Glaring back at Red & Charizard as she got back up, she continued. Seryu: But THEY won't be! Koro, Enma's Spear of Justice! Koro promptly bit down on Seryu's extended arm and attached a giant drill to Seryu's arm. Seryu then charged forwards, Koro right behind her. Raising the Spear of Justice, she prepared to mow Red and Charizard down. Red: Flame Charge! Charizard's body engulfed itself in flames and charged forwards, clashing with the Spear of Justice while also increasing his speed. Koro rushed behind her and tried to help push her forwards, but the two forces were almost evenly matched. Eventually, Seryu called off Koro and launched the Spear from her arm, causing it to continue to clash with Charizard's Flame Charge while Seryu and Koro leapt away. Confused, Red saw Seryu smirking as she did so, and it was only until the drill started to glow orange that Red realized what was going on. Red: Charizard, Circle Throw! NOW! Heeding its Trainer's words, Charizard stopped using Flame Charge and grabbed the drill in its claws. Turning on its heels, it used the momentum of the drill to toss it directly into the skies above. Not a moment too soon, for a split second after the drill reached about 40 feet off the ground, it blew up in a tremendous explosion. Both Red and Charizard were astonished at the sight of the explosion in the air. Seryu, on the other hand, was frustrated, and clenched her fists tightly. Seryu: Damn... they're good... not good enough, however! Hearing Seryu's monologue, Red turned to glare at her, his Charizard flying back to his side. Seryu: Alright, Koro, #7! Taizan's Cannon of Justice! Just like before, Koro bit Seryu's arm and gave it the Cannon of Justice, AKA a giant anti-tank rifle bigger than her own body. Aiming it straight at Red and Charizard, she cackled loudly. Seryu: REST IN PIECES!!! Reacting quickly, Red jumped onto Charizrd's back and flew upwards, barely missing the first shot. Seryu re-aimed her Cannon of Justice upwards, trying to shoot them out of the sky. Red: Charizard, dodge the shots! Charizard didn't need to be told twice, or be told at all. It skillfully bobbed and weaved through the sky as high-powered bullets and shells flew past it, sharply turning and performing loops to avoid the shots. Red: GAH! Whoa! Do a barrel roll! Seryu: HEY! THAT'S NOT EVEN THE CORRECT TERM FOR IT, YOU MORON! I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL! Red: (As if that actually matters right now!) Alright, Swfit! Stopping abruptly, Charizard fired a ray of yellow stars directly down at Seryu. Thinking quickly, Seryu fired another shot that collided with the Swift attack, cancelling out both attacks and causing an explosion and subsequent cloud of smoke between the two duos. Sensing an opportunity, Red decided to act. Red: Okay, now Fire Blast! Briefly charging up flames in his mouth, Charizard unleashed a large ball of fire shaped roughly like a 5-pointed star straight through the smoke cloud. Seryu was caught off guard by the fire ball headed straight for her and barely managed to jump out of the way. Seryu: Damn, that was close... Koro, #2, NOW! Koro did as told and gave Seryu four missile turrets, which she promptly aimed upwards at where the Fire Blast originated from. Seryu: TAKE THIS!!! She launched all four turrets at once, sending a volley of missiles into the sky. Red, meanwhile, heard her screaming at him and knew to expect something. Which was a reverse hail of rockets. Red: Whoa! FLAMETHROWER! Charizard quickly fired off a continuous torrent of flames at the wave of missiles, and taking care to dodge any that came through. Deciding that he likely wasn't going to win at this rate, Red tried to think of a new strategy. Suddenly, he got an idea. Red: Alright, Charizard, use Focus Blast on the ground next to the dog-thing! Charizard looked confused for a second at this strange strategy, but decided not to question his best friend on the matter, especially since he looked like he knew what he was doing. Charging up a ball of energy between its hands, it launched the Focus Blast directly at the spot right next to Koro. Impacting the ground, Seryu suddenly stopped firing missiles for a second to check Koro, who was also shocked but unharmed since the blast seemingly missed. Seryu: KORO! Are you okay!? Confused since the blast had missed it entirely, Koro nodded. Seeing that her friend was unharmed, Seryu calmed down slightly, only to hear Red shout out. Red: Alright then, Shadow Claw! Snapping her head back to the sky, Seryu was shocked to see Charizard, with Red still riding his back, descend rapidly from the sky, his claws extended and coated in a black energy. Faster than she could see, Charizard flew directly past her and Koro, roaring. Charizard: GROOOAAAARGH!!! However, he flew right past them seemingly without doing anything. However, shortly after Charizard flew by them, several gigantic slash wounds tore open on Koro's arms, chest and head, spilling blood through the air. Horrified, Seryu cried out. Seryu: KOOOROOOO!!! Koro: RAAAAAGGGHHH!!! Glancing behind her, she felt incredibly hatred well up within her as Charizard landed on the ground and Red dismounted. Feeling her unrivaled anger building, she angrily screamed out. Seryu: YOU ASSAULTED A TRAVELLING WAGON AND ''DARE HURT MY PARTNER!?!?! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL LIKE THE TRASH YOU ARE!!!!! Both Red and Charizard were visibly shaken by this outcry, and Red and even Charizard took an uneasy step back. Seryu's face continued to twist into madness. Seryu: ALRIGHT THEN, NO MORE TOYING AROUND!! NOW, KORO... USE YOUR TRUMP CARD!' GO BERSERK!!!' (*Cue: [Rock Exo - Yates*]) Instantly after she said that, Koro's eyes suddenly turned blood red. His fur suddenly grew longer and turned a dark red-brown. His teeth grew larger and sharper, and his size grew tremendously, even growing a six-pack on his extremely muscular chest. Red and Charizard looked on in horror as they laid their eyes on Koro's trump card: Berserker. Red: W-w-w-what the hell kinda... monster is that!? Ready to reap havoc, Koro unleashed an ear-piercing roar that literally stunned Red & Charizard, who both covered their ears. Seryu: NOW, DESTROY THEM! Koro rushed forwards and grabbed the still-stunned Charizard by the neck. Lifting him into the air, Koro turned and slammed Charizard on the ground. Hard. Red: CHARIZARD! Charizard: GROOOAAAR! Tossing him into the air, Koro leapt up to meet him and punched Charizard straight down into the ground. Shakily getting up, Charizard barely heard Red call out to him. Red: CHARIZARD, JUMP TO THE LEFT! Deciding it was best, Charizard immediately did as commanded and dodged the giant fist Koro launched at it from above. Red: Fire Blast! Turning on its heel, Charizard launched another Fire Blast attack and scored a direct hit, though it didn't do much except for causing a small burn mark when the smoke cleared. Which then instantly healed as if nothing happened. Seryu: ALRIGHT, KORO, DON'T HOLD BACK! SHOW THEM TRUE JUSTICE!!! At that, Koro rushed forwards and tried to repeatedly punch Charizard, though he barely managed to dodge by flying around his fists. Red: Charizard, use Aerial Ace! Swiftly shooting upwards, Charizard used the command given to him and began blitzing Koro repeatedly so fast that he couldn't even see him. However, it didn't seem to do much aside from pissing him off and leaving barely noticeable scars that healed. Eventually, Koro shot his arm out and grabbed Charizard by the tail. Almost seeming as though he was smiling sinisterly, Koro slammed Charizard on the ground by his tail 5 times as though he were a rag doll before he threw him straight at Red. Red: CHARIZA-GAH!!! (end music) Charizard rammed right into Red due to the momentum and sent them both crashing into several trees. Coughing up blood as they landed in a heap on the ground, Red instantly knew he had several broken bones as well as bleeding from his legs and other body parts. Barely getting up, he was shocked as he looked at the battered form of Charizard lying on the ground. While Charizard was nowhere near as injured as Red, he had still taken quite a beating. Red: Charizard! Are you okay!? Shakily getting to a knee before wobbly standing up, Charizard nodded down to Red, who gave a small sigh of relief. It didn't last long, though, before an insanity-filled voice reached them Seryu: You should just give up now, since you're clearly outmatched! Surrender, and I'll make your death only moderately painful! Grtting his teeth and clenching his fists, Red turned back to glare right back at Seryu, who had a smug expression, while Charizard glared fearlessly at the still Berserk Koro standing besides her, its bloodlusted eyes staring hungrily back. Adjusting his cap, Red answered back. Red: No... we will never surrender... Glancing back at Charizard, who was more than ready to keep fighting, Red held up his wrist. The one with a strange gem inside of the ring. A Keystone and Mega Ring, to be precise. Holding it close to his heart, Red gave Charizard a command. (*Cue: Main Theme - Super Smash Bros Brawl*) Red: Now, Charizard... MEGA EVOLVE! Immediately after he said that, several trails of bright light emanated from his Keystone and made contact with Charizard, who began glowing several bright colors all at once. While the light was emanating from its body, Charizard began to grow in size, with two spikes growing on each of its shoulders and its wings expanding and changing shape with the lower trim turning into several curved points. Two fin-like spikes grew underneath the normal horns on its head, and the fire on its tail turned blue accompanied by two flames appearing on the corners of Charizard's mouth. Seryu: N-no...no way... Seryu and Koro looked on in amazement as the light surrounding Charizard dissipated. Now, it Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. Opening its own red eyes, similar to Koro not long ago, Mega Charizard let out its own mighty roar that nearly caused Seryu to take a step back. Seryu. H-how... it has a trump card too!? Stepping up besides Charizard, Red himself gained a smirk. (*Cue: Twist of Fate - Dragon Ball Z*) Red: You could say that... Now, taste the power of Mega Evolution! Charizard, use Dragon Claw! Mega Charizard's claws extended while glowing bright green, and flew forwards faster than Seryu could see. Seryu: KORO! TAKE HIM DOWN! Koro growled menacingly and charged forth with his claws out. Teigu and Pokemon clashed with each other, trying to slash at each other only to be parried by the other. Eventually, however, Mega Charizard began landing several devastating slashes on Koro due to its speed boost. Red: Flame Charge! Charizard then flew way above Koro, who was still healing, and was engulfed by blue flames before shooting down like a missile, directly hitting Koro and sending up a huge explosion. This time, Koro was actually blasted back several feet, with much of its skin burnt off and exposing its innards. Seryu: KORO! Red: Mega Punch! Mega Charizard's fist shone brightly before landing down hard on Koro's exposed stomach, sending him flying right in front of Seryu. Seryu: GRRR! KORO, JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE! Getting back up, Koro bit down on Seryu's arms and gave her #s 2, 7 and 8 before turning back to Red and Mega Charizard. (*Cue: Finale - Madeon*) Seryu: TASTE TRUE JUSTICE!! KORO, GET 'EM, BOY! She then proceeded to fire all three Heavenly Kings at once, unleashing a volley of anti-tank shells and missiles, followed swiftly by Koro rampaging forth. Red: Quick, Charizard, Heat Wave! Before any of the explosives could hit, however, Mega Charizard let out an earthshaking roar while unleashing a huge wave of flames, causing each of the shells and missiles to explode in mid-air, though Koro wasn't daunted much by the tsunami of fire and pulled both fists back. Red: Now, Flare Blitz! Mega Charizard became engulfed in a blaze of blue fire, much larger than the one from Flame Charge, and shot forwards. Koro unleashed both fists at once and collided with Mega Charizard's Flare Blitz, sending a huge shockwave outwards and causing several nearby trees to be blown away and the ground beneath them to crack. Red: C'MON, CHARIZARD! Seryu: KILL HIM, KORO! Charizard: GRRROAAAARGGH!! Koro: RAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!! Neither were able to push forwards for a while, until Mega Charizard's Flare Blitz began burning through Koro's flesh. Eventually, Mega Charizard incinerated right through Koro's arms and blasted into his chest, creating a giant explosion and causing Koro to fly backwards and slam into Seryu. Mega Charizard, meanwhile, flew back over to Red and cringed at the recoil damage. Seryu: WHA-AAGH!!! Both Jaegers were sent flying right through several trees behind them. Getting up, Koro saw that Seryu had been badly hurt by the force behind the attack, though she was able to shakily get up. Seryu: Urgh... I-i'm fine, Koro... Red and Charizard weren't through yet, however, and knew they had to use this opportunity. Red: Now, Fire Blast! Charizard reared his head back before firing several blue-colored Fire Blasts right at Koro, who had just re-noticed them. Trying to shield his master, Koro stood in front of Seryu and selflessly took each Fire Blast. Each Fire Blast tore into its body more and more, eventually exposing its brain cavity. Seryu: KORO! NO! Red: Now, Charizard, use Mega Punch! Seeing Mega Charizard charging forwards, Seryu opened up her metallic arms and exposed the guns within them. Seryu: Oh, no you don't! She fired away, but Mega Charizard simply managed to skillfully weave and dodge each shot. Once it reached Koro, said Teigu sent a fist directly at it, only for the Flame Pokemon to duck under it. With nothing to stop it, Mega Charizard unleashed Mega Punch and uppercut Koro directly upwards into the sky. Red: Alright, Shadow Claw! Chasing Koro upwards, Mega Charizard's claws extended while glowing a ghostly purplish-black hue. Once he reached the injured Teigu, Mega Charizard slashed once with both claws at it flew past. Nothing seemed to happen for several seconds... until Koro's body split cleanly in two, blood exploding outwards from the openings in the two halves. Koro: ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAGH!!!!!! Seryu: KOOOORRROOOOOOO!!!! Red: Dragon Tail! Turning around abrutply, Mega Charizard's tail glowed a bright purple before slamming it into Koro's upper half, sending it shooting straight to the ground. Seryu was in too much shock to notice that Koro's giant upper body was falling straight at her and was crushed underneath him, the ground shaking. Shortly afterwards, Koro's still living upper body shrunk down to it's normal, puppy-dog size, still sliced in two. Seryu, now badly injured with her metal arms crushed and with MANY broken bones, managed to glance at her partner who now lay on top of her battered body. Seryu: K-Koro... h-how c-could this h-have... h-happened? Koro could only give a small bark at this point, almost completely forgetting the other monster-human duo. Red: Now, Charizard! BLAST BURN! Mega Charizard flew back down to right in front of Red and, suddenly engulfing its body in the hottest blue flames imaginable and roaring loudly, punched the ground and sending a wave of energy underneath the ground and moving under the now-terrifired Seryu and Koro, before-- *KA-BOOOOOOOM!!!* Red shielded his eyes from the waves of smoke generated from the explosion, his clothes whipping about in the winds the blast caused. Opening his eyes again, Red saw that the entire area where Seryu and Koro once were in was reduced to nothing but ashes and a huge crater. Charizard: *growls* Red then looked to see Mega Charizard turning around to face him, grinning at him. Red also adopted a look of joy as Mega Charizard reverted to normal form. Laughing, Red hugged his partner before he mounted Charizard's back again as they flew off again. Casting one last glance at the destruction caused by the battle as they flew off, Red muttered aloud. Red: Boy... now, THAT was rough... K.O! Red & Charizard both made it safely home together and rejoiced with their family, while the remaining Jaegers found the battlesite and mourned Seryu's and Koro's death. Outcome (*Cue: It's Always You and Me - Pokemon Black and White*) '''Boomstick: Damn! Not sure whether to be sad and angry that another hot chick just lost or be grateful and overjoyed that Charizard finally won a Death Battle.' Wiz: This was actually a fairly even match. Seryu and Koro had the advantage of more actual combat experience and cold brutality, and their fighting style were much more balanced than Red & Charizard in that Seryu & Koro both fought on the battlefield rather than one merely ordering around the other. Koro also held an edge in durability thanks to his healing factor. However, Red & Charizard's sheer power, speed, mobility and strategy managed to win in the end. Boomstick: Comparing the monster companions, both Koro and Charizard had very specific weakpoints, these being the core in Koro's head and the flame on Charizard's tail. However, while Charizard's flame might be more exploitable than the Koro's core, you'd have to know what the weakpoint is to actually make use of it. Wiz: So, since Seryu very rarely uses actual strategy, there is little chance that she would actually figure it out. Even if she did figure out that Charizard's tail is its weak spot, she didn't really have the means to take advantage of it, while Red is much more strategic and would likely be able to use Koro's core against it. Boomstick: Yeah, while Seryu can obviously hold her own in battle infinitely better than Red could alone, his superior wit and strategy meant that he would be more likely to figure out Koro's weakness. Even if he didn't, it's obvious that Charizard, especially in its Mega form, is about powerful enough to overtax Koro's healing factor anyway. I mean, a determined girl with an overpowered rifle could do it, so I imagine a determined boy and his equally determined dragon that can punch out Island level Pokemon in its Mega form and melt boulders in base form alone can do it too. Wiz: And while Seryu could keep up with Mach 262 foes like Mine, Charizard can keep up with Mach 695 foes like Pikachu and Dragonite! And since Charizard can tank the 90,000 PSI (or 63,276 tons of force) Hydro Pumps from Blastoise with a type disadvantage, he can clearly at least keep up with Koro in terms of durability. Boomstick: And lastly, while both Koro and Charizard were fairly even in physical power, mainly in their respective strongest forms, Red's superior bond with Charizard meant that they could work together and execute strategies more effectively than Seryu and Koro without risking their own necks. Both are definitly master-slave relationships, but Red & Charizard's bond was much closer to real friendship between human beings than that of Seryu & Koro, who were at most owner-and-pet. That, and Red is not only obviously much more mentally stable than Seryu and is nowhere near as arrogant, but he has also faced people just like Seryu who also have much more experience than he does, like the Gym Leaders and Giovanni, all of which makes him a much better commander to Charizard than Seryu is to Koro. Wiz: And with Koro's limited healing factor being overtaxed and Seryu's mental instability and arrogance, all they could do in the end was prolong the inevitable. Boomstick: Looks like Seryu & Koro just got burned! Wiz: The Winners are Red & Charizard. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music